Chimères de l'ivresse
by kalid1983
Summary: OS d'anniversaire de miss Vane. Thème imposé : Fenêtre ouverte sur Dean et John après le départ de Sam pour Stanford.


**CHIMERES DE L'IVRESSE**

_"Si jamais tu franchis cette porte, c'est même pas la peine de revenir !" _

_"Bien." _

_"Bien" _

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme une torture. Déjà plusieurs heures que Sam était parti. Déjà plusieurs heures qu'il n'était pas revenu. Son corps criait de l'intérieur. Lui-même aurait voulu hurler au désespoir. Oui, il aurait voulu lui courir après pour leur dire que leur père était désolé. Il aurait voulu le supplier de rester. Au lieu de ça, il avait laissé couler. L'entraînement que leur avait prodigué leur père n'y était pas étranger. On était Winchester ou on ne l'était pas. Exprimer ses émotions ne faisait pas partie de la panoplie.

Alors il faisait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il restait en galante compagnie. Il savourait ces moments entre la charmante demoiselle aux formes généreuses et lui. Des moments d'intimité passés au bord d'une table ou au comptoir d'un bar qui lui faisaient presque oublier que la seule femme qui acceptât sa présence était une bouteille de whisky. Il leva son verre pour la énième fois de la journée et se laissa réchauffer par le liquide cuivré.

"Dean ! Ça fait des heures que je te cherche !"

"Bravo, tu m'as trouvé ! Tu peux repartir en paix maintenant..." (en lui faisant signe de partir)

"Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, Dean Winchester !"

"Je suis censé avoir peur là ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ça marche pas. Laisse-moi tranquille !"

"Dean..."

"C'est bien... tu connais mon prénom... on peut passer à la phrase suivante maintenant ?"

"Tu es bourré ?"

"Ouais et alors ?"

"C'est pas une tenue digne d'un chasseur..."

"Ah ouais ? Rappelle-moi dans quel état tu étais quand Maman nous a quittés ! Tu ne valais pas mieux alors ne viens pas me faire la morale !"

"Votre mère... Ta mère... venait de mourir dans l'incendie de notre maison. Je t'interdis de comparer ! Sam n'est pas mort... Il est juste parti comme un lâche."

"Pardon ?!"

"Tu m'as très bien entendu. Ton frère nous a laissés en égoïste. Il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un chasseur. Soit. Il ne se sentait pas de cette famille. Ok. Il ne sera plus un fardeau à présent. Ni pour toi ni pour moi."

"Tout ce que Sam demandait, c'était avoir une vie normale. Tu n'as jamais voulu écouter... Tu ne l'as jamais soutenu, alors pourquoi se sentirait-il proche d'une vie qu'on lui a monté de toutes pièces... que TU lui as monté de toutes pièces ? Tu as régi sa vie au millimètre près, comment aurais-tu réagi à sa place ?"

"J'aurais agi comme un homme et j'aurais pris la bonne décision."

"La bonne décision ? Tu n'as rien compris, pas vrai ?! Il n'y avait pas de bonne ou de mauvaise décision... Pas cette fois-ci. Sam a simplement choisi d'aller à la fac. Tu ne l'as pas approuvé, c'est tout."

"C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire ? Cette vie n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut prendre à la légère. Le moindre faux pas et c'est la mort au bout du tunnel. Sam le savait très bien. Sam a fait son choix. Celui de quitter cette vie et de nous quitter. En agissant ainsi, il n'a pas seulement fait honte à cette famille, il a aussi et surtout nié qu'elle pouvait être en danger. Il a oublié le principal. Il n'y a pas de vie normale pour les Winchester. Il a oublié qu'il avait une famille. Quoi de plus naturel qu'il n'en fasse plus partie. Et si tu ne comprends pas ça, toi aussi, tu peux t'en aller."

Ces paroles achevèrent de le dégriser. Son père ne voulait pas de lui…? Quand avaient-ils cessé d'être une famille ? Il porta un regard douloureux vers son père sans que ce dernier réagisse outre mesure. John Winchester avait revêtu les habits de chasseur… Encore. Dieu seul savait d'ailleurs s'il les avait un jour quittés. Dean ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il en aurait besoin. C'était la première fois en vingt ans qu'il osait se monter contre son père. Il ignorait sa réaction. Il la redoutait aussi.

"Tu sais… quand Sam est parti… quelque chose s'est brisé en moi… Je me suis senti si mal… Partagé entre colère et désespoir. Putain j'avais passé ma vie à le protéger… à m'occuper de lui… et lui s'en allait comme ça, sans un regard…? Alors oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai vécu comme une trahison. C'était trop dur. Ça faisait trop mal. J'ai pris conscience d'une chose cependant… Sam, c'est… Sam est Sammy… Il est mon idiot de p'tit frère… Le petit que j'ai élevé… Mon sang… Ma famille…"

"Dean…"

"Non laisse-moi finir ! Sam a beau avoir commis les plus énormes conneries, il me manque. Je sais qu'il te manque aussi… Quelque part… Tu ne sais simplement pas comment le gérer. En vérité Sammy et toi vous ressemblez bien plus que vous ne voudrez jamais l'admettre. Du caractère. Bornés. Toujours à affronter l'autre. Mais c'est un jeu, rien de plus. Alors oui c'est vrai, c'est Sam qui a joué le premier, mais fallait-il user de tant de violence ? Ce garçon qui a claqué la porte quand tu lui as ordonné de partir… c'était ton fils. Tu l'as peut-être oublié mais Sam est ton fils. Ton fils !"

"T'as fini ?"

Dean s'était échiné à essayer de faire rentrer dans le crâne de son père qu'il venait de faire une bourde monumentale et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à répondre c'était 't'as fini ?'. Pas une émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il était froid. Glacial même. Tellement glacial que Dean en avait des frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine. Pour la première fois de son existence il n'avait pas peur pour son père, mais de son père… de ce qu'il pouvait ou pourrait faire. Il déglutit.

"Une chasse nous attend. Un poltergeist. Des gens sont en danger. Il faut partir tout de suite si on veut y être avant la nuit." _Quoi ? Non. Non. Non. Non. Non._

Dean inspira un grand coup.

"Non"

"Ce n'était pas une invitation, Dean mais un ordre."

"C'est toujours non."

"Tu oses contester un ordre direct…?"

"Si pour ça je dois faire une croix sur Sam alors oui, je refuse de te suivre."

"Tu sacrifierais l'intérêt de plusieurs familles à celui d'un seul ? Je t'ai connu mieux que ça, Dean."

"Mais Sam est mon frère. Ma famille. MA FAMILLE !"

"J'ai eu tort..." _Ah, quand même !_

"Vous êtes pareils tous les deux. Tu peux partir si ça te chante. J'irais à Madison mais seul. C'est que j'ai toujours été après tout. Seul. J'avais deux fils. Je les ai perdus aujourd'hui…" _Quoi ?_

"Papa…"

"Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Tu as perdu ce titre."

Sous le coup de la surprise, Dean pâlit et resta comme tétanisé, n'ayant même plus la force d'articuler un mot. Il savait son père rancunier mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il irait jusque là.

"Va t'en ! Disparais de ma vue ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ni même entendre parler de toi !"

Dean restait figé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que je t'aide ?"

Sur ces paroles, il dégaina son arme et la pointa vers Dean. Et comme ce dernier ne bougeait pas, il défit le cran de sûreté, le doigt sur la gâchette. Dean ne cillait pas. Entre crainte et rébellion. C'est tout ce qui le faisait tenir.

"Arrête !"

Il y eut un cliquetis suivi d'une détonation puis d'un cri. Un cri de surprise. Dean venait de prendre une balle dans l'épaule. Son père venait de lui tirer dessus ! Putain ça faisait un mal de chien !

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait mon Dieu? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!" _Ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis longtemps… _

"Non ! C'est faux ! Arrêtez ! Laissez-le tranquille ! Laissez mes garçons tranquilles !" _C'est trop tard pour ça Johnny…_

"Non… Non. Non !"

Dean voyait son père lutter contre quelque chose d'invisible. En un sens ça le rassurait… Ce n'était pas son père qui avait dit toutes ces paroles. Juste quelqu'un d'autre et ce quelqu'un d'autre ne pouvait être que…

"Christo…"

Les yeux de John flashèrent en noir avant de retrouver un court instant leur couleur d'origine.

"Cours Dean ! Te retourne pas !" (yeux larmoyants)

Dean ne voulait pas… il refusait de le quitter.

"**VA T'EN !**"

Les yeux flashèrent de nouveau en noir.

"C'est ça, écoute ton papa chéri !"

Dean regarda une dernière fois son père, les yeux humides, et se retourna pour courir. Une détonation retentit cette fois suivie d'un bruit sourd. Dean se raidit. Il craignait de comprendre… Son corps pivota en l'arrière. John gisait au sol il venait de se tirer une balle en pleine tête. Il venait de se sacrifier pour lui. Il s'entendit hurler puis ce fut le trou noir.

"Dean ! Dean ! DEAN ! Allez réveille-toi, c'est l'heure !"

"Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Papa…?" (fronçant les sourcils)

"Tu t'attendais à quoi ? La belle au bois dorm…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il venait de prendre une douche improvisée.

"Dean, mon garçon, t'as intérêt à avoir de bonnes raisons !..." (totalement détrempé)

Il regarda la flasque puis son père avant d'articuler un 'désolé'. Son père vint lui poser une main amicale sur l'épaule.

"Je sais…"

Dean le fixa d'un air surpris mais ne souffla mot.

"Bon. T'es prêt ?"

"Prêt ?"

"La chasse ? Le poltergeist ? Madison ?"

Dean fronça les sourcils.

"Tout va bien ?" (inquiet)

"Hein ? Ouais… Ouais… Bon, on s'la fait cette chasse ?" (avec un regain d'énergie dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable)

John passa le premier. Il ne vit pas le regard de son aîné, un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit. Cette ombre tapie dans la nuit leur avait aussi échappé. Et pourtant, les yeux d'un jaune étincelant, il jubilait.

"C'est bien mon garçon, reste avec ton cher papa… Je ne pourrais que mieux m'occuper du petit Sammy…"


End file.
